Insecticidal activity of nicotinyl compounds is well known. Pyrethroids are known to be active against acarids such as ticks and mites. For a broader pesticidal activity or for enhanced activity of one of the actives, such compounds are often used in combination. EP1349456 discloses a combination of nicotinyl compound and pyrethroid for the control of insects and acarids. WO2006008614 discloses a synergistic insecticidal composition comprising chloronicotinyl compound and a pyrethroid. WO2014152980 discloses a spot-on composition comprising a neonicotinoid compound and a pyrethroid. EP1585389 discloses termiticide compositions comprising acetamiprid and bifenthrin. EP1701616 discloses a method of controlling household pests comprising treatment using a mixture of acetamiprid and bifenthrin. Notwithstanding the enhanced activity enabled by such combination of actives, increased toxicity of the composition to the user remains a key concern in commercial utilization of the combination. Several attempts (largely unsuccessful) have been made in the past to significantly reduce the mammalian toxicity levels of the combination. Concerns are largely focused on acute oral, dermal and inhalation toxicity of the combination. There is, therefore, a need to have a composition of acetamiprid and bifenthrin having low toxicity to the user.